A series of parallel cables spanning between adjacent sections, or columns, of concrete are used to form barriers in concrete structures. These cables may serve as a barrier against pedestrians, vehicles, and construction workers that are using or working in the concrete structure.
Prior art structures have been developed to form these cable barriers. For example, the prior art includes a multiple bracket assembly that was attached to the exterior of the concrete structure to provide a structure that the cables could span between. However, forming such barrier bracket assemblies involved providing individual sleeves in the concrete to allow for anchor rods to pass through to later install brackets for the cable barrier assembly. This provided the possibility that the sleeves would not be correctly installed in relation to one another and may need to be recast to properly install the cable barrier. In addition, such bracket assemblies included additional mounting structures that needed to be attached to the exterior of the concrete providing exposure to the elements, which may lead to corrosion and a shortened life of the bracket assembly.
Other prior art anchor systems involved embedding individual inserts into the concrete structure that engage a threaded post and anchor chuck that grips an individual cable. This process of installing individual inserts is tedious and can be completed on-site by drilling individual holes into the face of the concrete for the inserts. Alternatively, the inserts may be individually cast directly into the concrete. In either case, the process of individually installing the inserts into the concrete structure increases the likelihood that one or more of the inserts is not installed in the proper orientation or that the proper spacing between successive inserts is not maintained.
Thus, the present invention seeks to provide a cable barrier assembly that seeks to overcome these problems.